Bleach Four Horsemen
by Strife01
Summary: The four horsemen live and the Seireitei is going to get an wake up call. Can they stop themself, ask for help, or die trying. And why are the horsemen here in the Seireitei anyway. Rated M for gore and langue. Now being rewritten
1. Welcome to Are Hell

OK this is a rewrite of this fanfic cause my writing skill is getting a better a bit.

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach or Hellraiser. The Four Horsemen Characters are mine.

Chapter 1: Welcome to are Hell

A woman in a pale green hooded robe was walking down a dimmed light street. In her hand was a scythe that was cover in blood and she as well was cover in blood

The woman stop when a group of stood in her way.

Beneath the hood the woman was angry

"Out of the ways reapers, I have no time to play with you," the woman said angrily.

The group drew their swords and before the leader order an attack his head was missing from his body.

The woman brought her scythe back to her side.

The group tried to retreat but was stop by arrows fire at their feet.

"And where do you think you're going," said a male voice.

"Those who attack one of us get all of us," said a second male voice.

"But the question is why would you attack us," said a female voice.

The group was then surrounded by two men and two women.

The lights of the lamp posts turned on and the four figures were revealed.

The man that fired the arrows was wearing a white jacket, button up shirt, pants, and black boots. On his forehead was a black cowboy hat.

A woman next to the man in white was wearing a red jacket, tank top with a sword piercing a skull with a heart in its mouth, skirt, fish net stocking, and high heel boots. Her red hair was in a ponytail. In her hand was a sword.

A man was leaning on the wearing a black vest over a white button up shirt and black pants and shoes. His short hair was orange. Leaning next to him was an axe that was bigger than Kenpachi.

The pale green hooded robe covered the woman body except her feet which was covered in blood.

Screams then ran through the night but no one heard it

Next Morning

The captain and lieutenant of the second squad and the Special Forces were investigating the blood bath that happened last.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Marechiyo. "Because Marechiyo, it was them," Soifon said. "Come on only four people-," Marechiyo was cut off by him walking into the body of Chojiro Sasakibe lieutenant of squad one hanging in a tree like a puppet.

Chains were tied around him and hooks were digging into his skin. The chains look like strings to a puppet and the puppeteer was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that just sick!" Marechiyo yelled. "Holy Shit! What the fuck happen?" Soifon yelled.

"Like it. I got the idea from cenobites," said a female voice. Then the woman in the pale green hooded robe appears. Her scythe was connected to the chains that were around Chojiro body.

"Death!" Soifon yelled. "In the flesh, sort of," Death said. "You're the one who kill Chojiro?" Soifon asked. "Yes and he'll be the one to tell the story," Death said looking at Chojiro body.

Death started to use her scythe to make Chojiro dance, walked, and talked but no sound came from his voice.

"Stop it you sick bitch!" Soifon yelled. Marechiyo was in a corner puking. "Oh you don't like my puppet show. Well then you can have him back," Death said as the chains around Chojiro return her scythe. Chojiro body then fell to pieces and fell to the ground. "Oh I forgot the chains were keeping him together," Death said laughing. "Have fun Conquest."

An arrow at a speed only Death could see went through Marechiyo head killing him instantly. Marechiyo was dead before he hit the ground.

"Sorry big guy but your just annoying and I think I did Soifon a favor," Conquest said. "Shit two of them! Where are they!" Soifon yelled. Four arrows flew past Soifon head and Death was nowhere to be seen.

Woo hoo rewrite of chap 1 done and here the death count

Conquest 1

War 0

Famine 0

Death 1

And No Flames please


	2. Check List

Chapter 2 Check List

The captains of the Gotei 13 were discussing the recent killing committed by two of The Four Horsemen.

"What the hell is going on here two lieutenants dead by a man and woman that don't even have reiryoku!" yelled Sajin Komamura. "There not Shinigami. They're something different about them," Soifon said.

"Old man Yama do you have any ideas what these people are?" asked Shunsui Kyoraku.

The head captain shook his head.

"Only the gods know," said Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai.

"That's comforting," said a male voice.

Everyone in the room turned to see where the voice came from. It was the man with the large axe. "Famine," Yamamoto said. Famine yawned. "You woke me up," he said.

"Taking a nap, while your comrades are killing innocent people!" Sajin yelled. "Huh, Conquest, War, and Death have already kill people. Damn. Wait a minute only two lieutenants are dead maybe War hasn't killed anyone yet knowing her," Famine said.

Just then a messenger came running in.

"Lieutenant Izuru Kira of squad three is in a battle with a Horsemen!" yelled the messenger. He saw Famine and tried to run, but Famine threw his axe right into the back of the messenger.

Famine ran out of the building and grabbed his axe. The messenger body was stuck on his axe. "Fuck, I hate this when this happens," Famine said as he tried to get the dead body off his axe.

Just then Conquest flew right in front of Famine. "Having fun?" Famine asked as he got the body off his axe. Conquest shook his head as he drew his bow in a defense position.

Izuru repeatedly strikes Conquest bow. Conquest drops it because of how heavy it is. "Damn that's was heavy. So that your sword ability interesting," Conquest said summoning a crossbow.

The crossbow was rapid fire and it could fire up to six hundred arrows a second. Conquest aimed and fire. Izuru dodged all the arrows.

Izuru swung Wabisuke and Conquest punch the blade. Conquest body felt heavy.

"I was wondering when you were going to do something stupid," Izuru said. "You're the stupid one," Conquest said getting up and aiming and firing his crossbow under Izuru chin killing him.

"Next!" Conquest yelled.

"You bastards!" yelled Isane Kotetsu. "Not all of us are bastards, and I believe it my turn," War said as she appear out of nowhere with Death.

War and Isane drew their swords at the same time. War frowned then said, "Pity I have to fight you. You're such a beautiful woman. I would like to know your sword techniques." Isane blushed and thought, 'Is this woman flirting with me?'

"Hey sis kill now, flirt later," Conquest said. "No it flirt now and don't kill," War said. Isane took the Horsemen arguing as a chance to attack.

Isane charged at War while whispering, "Itegumo run." War block Isane attack then said, "You should be the one running." War then kissed Isane on the lips. "Why did you that?" Isane asked. "Because I have fallen in love with you," War said. Conquest and Isane jaws drop and Famine and Death just laugh.

After the laughter died down Famine spoke, "She is telling the truth miss Kotetsu. I think when she saw you the first time she had fallen madly in love with you." "It true, I really don't want to fight you. I rather just do my job that I was given to me and be with you," War said moving away from Isane.

"Why me?" Isane asked. "Because I want to, is there any other reason for a goddess to explain herself," War said. Isane lowered her sword and then an arrow pierces her heart. War turned her head to Conquest with hatred in her eyes. Famine then places a hand on War shoulder. War knew why Conquest killed Isane.

Conquest went over to Isane body and threw her body at the feet of Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Isane little sister Kiyone was next to Yamamoto. Kiyone started to cry when she saw her sister body.

"You were told not to interfere and you did. Now the lieutenants are paying for your mistake," Famine said. "But she paid the price," Death said pointing to Kiyone who was holding her sister body. "Now that all four of us are on the playing field is time to make a discussion," Conquest said. "Is it the return of your dead lieutenants or the death of the rest of them," Famine said. "Either way were going to have some fun," Conquest said.

Well that what I call a rewrite. An IsanexOC fanfic, this should be interesting.

Conquest-2

War-0

Famine-0

Death-1

Famine-I remember that I get to kill two people in the next chapie

Strife01-yes you do


	3. You just got Famined

Chapter 3 You just got Famined

Disclaimer for the last time: Me. No. Own. Bleach, except the Four Horsemen characters. That is all.

"What does Conquest mean?" asked Soifon. "I was given a letter that said they were coming to investigate something, and they themselves were not told what it was. It also told me not to interfere with them, but I sent a group to watch them. I guess they didn't like that that," Yamamoto said.

"Pretty much you old fart," Death said. Everyone turn to Death. "So have you made your discussion?" Death asked. "Yes we have decided not to stop interfering with your investigating but we will now try to stop you," Yamamoto said. Death laughed and left the building, her laughter still being heard.

"This was a bad discussion. Kiyone is still sad about the death of her sister," Jushiro Ukitake said. "Can we really defeat creatures that can kill anything in their path?" asked Shunsui. "No," Yamamoto said.

Later that night

Renji Abarai was drinking with some of his friends when someone came running in.

"Lieutenant Momo Hinamori is fighting a Horseman," yelled the person.

"Momo you idiot don't get yourself kill," Renji said running outside to see if it was true.

Momo was fighting the Horsemen Famine. He was laughing like a madman. "Oh so much fun, but I'm wondering why fight me are you suicidal?" Famine asked.

"I'm fighting against you so I can send you to Hell," Momo said. "Been there and loved it," Famine said as his axe handle transformed into a chain. Famine then started to spin the axe head. "Snap Tobiume," Momo said as her sword transformed into it shikai form. Famine laughed then said, "Just what I'm going to do to your pretty little neck."

Momo aimed her sword and started to speak but was stop by Famine who threw his axe head at Tobiume. The axe and chain weapons then wrap around the sword and Famine pulled it out of Momo's hands.

Tobiume landed at the feet of Death. She stepped on the sword, lends down, grabs the sword by the hilt, and snaps it in half. Death kicks the blade part away and throws the hilt and then disappears into the night.

Famine grabs Momo with his axe and chain and pulls her to him. He then whisper in her ear, "That what going to happen to your pretty little neck and guess who watching." Famine lifts Momo head to see Toshiro being held by Conquest.

"Now watch as the person you love dies in front of your eyes, and you couldn't do anything about it," Conquest told Toshiro

"Are you scared and crying?" Famine asked, but he didn't need the answer as he could see it. "Good, now die," he said as he snaps Momo neck.

Renji had enough and went bankai, but was stop dead in his tracks. Famine withdrew his axe and chain head from Renji neck, and it transformed back into its axe from.

Conquest lets go of Toshiro. Conquest joins Famine and walks pass Renji. "Don't worry you'll be back," said Famine as he pushes Renji head off his body, and fell to the ground. Famine and Conquest started to laugh.

When the laughter was gone Toshiro ran over to Momo body. He cried over Momo body saying come back.

Well another chapie rewrited. I'm now going to change who the reinforcements are going to be and also like last time the puppet thing with Chojiro in chapter 1 came from the movie Mindhunters and here the scoreboard.

And yes the title is a variant of Sarge saying from Red vs Blue You just got Sarged.

Conquest- 2

War- 0

Famine- 2

Death- 1


	4. Wait What

Chapter 4 Wait What!

A lone Shinigami was walking towards the captain quarters. He wore the standard uniform but he was also wearing a red color gauntlet on his left hand. His weapon was on his right side. Right behind him was a jackal.

"So have you smelled any of them?" the man asked the canine. The canine shook it head. "Alright, sniff around more while I introduce myself to the Captains. Also I'll let you know when the Antis are released," the man told the jackal. The jackal barked and goes in a different direction.

The Captains were already there when the man enters the building. They were arguing about the death of the last two lieutenants. The man tried to introduce himself but arguing was so loud his voice wasn't heard. He was told that his arrival was known and was important.

When the arguing continued on for about ten minutes it got louder. The man and Captain-Commander Yamamoto saw each other than nod their heads. The Captain-Commander brought his staff down, hard. The whole room shook and almost everybody in the room lost balance except the Captain-Commander and the man. "Well now that we have your attention. All I have to say is welcome to your own personal Hell. What the Horsemen and woman have in store for you won't compare to what I'll do to you and Conquest. Now I believe all of you and what remaining lieutenants have been told my name. Yes that is my name and yes I am him. I am the Lord of Death and Hell, and your judge when you enter Hell. I am Great King Emma-O or Enma for short," Enma finished with a smirk on his face. Everybody in the room except Enma and Yamamoto tensed up.

One of their Gods was here in the flesh (sort of). "Now I believe you may not know why I'm here. Well I'm here for two things. One is to stop my friends except War which she has gone missing since the death of Fourth Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, and I heard Conquest caused War disappearance so he going to have an ass whooping from me and War when he is stop, and second. I am here to give you your performance test. Your last one was when the Gotei 13 was about two or three hundred years old, and the good news is you all have pass including you Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Now I will be talking to you in your division quarters and I plan to see you all in your quarters with your lieutenants if they are still alive, and if I don't see you there I will change your performance test to failure and you'll be strip of your rank and Zanpakuto until you are deem fit for your rank and Zanpakuto. Is that understood," Enma said. Everybody in the room nod their heads.

"Good and I have also been to the Central 46 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I told them that if they think they have the power to interfere with my business they were sadly mistaken as I killed them all myself. I am also displeased with the Spirit King, allowing such greed to rule the place that Izanagi and I gave him to rule, but what done is done and I have also select the new Central 46. Now if you excuse me I must met up with a comrade that I came with to look for are friends. Oh and see you soon," Enma said smiling leaving the building. The room was still tense long after Enma had left.

Enma was walking towards a bar and felt War presence there. Before Enma enter the bar he was stop by a shinigami. "Yes I know Famine is also in there too Anubis," Enma said.

Anubis wore the standard shinigami uniform. He has long black hair with two bangs in the front and jackal like eyes. He had a sword on his right side.

"I hate it when you older gen gods do that," Anubis said with a scowled on his face. Enma laugh then said, "I know, and I don't think we have to worry about Famine in about Five, Four, Three, Two, One." Just after Enma said one Famine came flying through the doors. "Now I know how Conquest felt when that reaper sent him flying," Famine said. Then War's sword came at him. He duck, got up, and then runs as fast as he could. Enma grabbed the sword and enter the bar with Anubis.

The bar was crowded so it was a little tough to get to War. War was wearing a standard shinigami uniform. When Enma and Anubis got to War, Enma sat on the left of War and Anubis sat on the left side of her. Enma handed War's sword back to her then said, "The only time I seen you this shitty is when Athena died. That little idiot did something that might get him in trouble with Corrupt." "Why does this happen to me?" War asked. "Losing Athena and Isane, I don't know I still haven't lost anybody. You should probably ask Strife when he out which would probably be soon," Enma said. "So we cause that much of a problem," War said. Anubis nods his head. War gave a weak laugh. "Well we can see that the only problems you'll probably will cause will be drunken brawls. So Enma what should we do now?" Anubis said. "We have to give are results to the students so, good luck War and hope that father is a kind person and you'll find love again," Enma said getting up with at the same time as Anubis. Anubis place a hand on one of War's shoulder then says, "See you around big sis." War nods her head then says, "You too little bro." With that Enma and Anubis exit the bar and heads to the 1st Division quarter.

When Enma and Anubis reach the quarter, Enma was wearing a sleeveless red captain haroi with the number zero on the back. Anubis was wearing a lieutenant's armband on his left arm with the number zero on it and wristbands. They then headed to Yamamoto quarter then knock on the door. They heard Yamamoto yell come in. Anubis opened the door and they walk in.

Yamamoto was at his desk working on papers. Yamamoto removed himself from his work to welcome Enma and Anubis. "So are you ready to learn how well you did on your test," Enma said. Yamamoto nods his head. "Well then let have a look, Anubis," Enma said. Anubis summoned a folder and handed it to Enma. Enma open it and look at it. "Just as I suspected, you have scored a perfect as being the Captain-Commander, and your lieutenant had scored an almost perfect. Of course of being the lieutenant of the 1st Division he must acceled at being the best," Enma said. Yamamoto nods his head.

"Now I will tell you about some flaws I had seen with you and your lieutenant. To truth be told the problems I see in the 1st Division are that you're getting too old Yamamoto and that Chojiro was not questioning orders that were questionable. I had seen orders that I myself will question at the sanity of them, but seeing that Chojiro is dead and that the 1st Division is near perfect I don't think you should worry, but try to think about what orders you give and retire in the next eight or nine hundred years please," Enma said. Yamamoto nods his head, and he and Enma got up at the same time and they bow to each other. Anubis and Yamamoto then bow at each other. Enma and Anubis than left the 1st Division quarters and headed to the 2nd Division quarters.

When they reach the 2nd Division quarters Anubis spoke up, "God this woman has issues." "Issues really, I thought she was just a stalker with a cat fetish," Enma said then he sighed. Anubis laughed. "Yup where going to have problems," Enma said reaching Soifon quarters. "I'll knock," Anubis said knocking on Soifon's door. They heard a come in and they enter the room.

Soifon was sitting down with two seats in front of her. Enma and Anubis took their seats, and Anubis summoned a folder and handed it to Enma. He opened the folder and took a look at it. "I'm guessing you want to do this formal so I'll begin. Captain Soifon and Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda of the 2nd Division, and Head of Onmitsukido and Executive Militia Soifon and Head of the Patrol Corps Marechiyo Omaeda. This Division except Omnitsukido which is your duty Soifon to judge which you have doing well, have been given an almost purr-fect score," Enma said. Anubis tried not to laugh at the cat refinance. Soifon was annoyed by that remark. "Sorry about that I will continue. You Soifon have been score with a near perfect score while your lieutenant was scored at an above average. Your score comes from dedication to the Gotei 13 and the Omnitsukido, and as your skill as a Captain. Your lieutenant was score with his skill as a lieutenant and how he came to be your lieutenant. His skill as a shinigami is surprising well but however being bought into the lieutenant position I have to deem as a corruption in the 2nd Division. However I well over look this as his skills make up for this," Enma said. Soifon nodded her head.

"Now next are your flaws. First I'll start with your lieutenant. Um eating during important meetings. I think that should have been stopped when he was alive, for three reasons. One, it annoying, second it distracting, and thirdly I think you still crumbs in your hair," Enma said. Soifon check her hair and then brushed out the crumbs. "Damn it," Soifon said. "Try wearing a hood when he brought back, will if, but if he is try wearing a hood," Enma said. Soifon nods her head. "You can ask questions Soifon if you have any and speak up. We really don't care," Anubis said. "Sorry my lords but I will not disrespect the gods," Soifon said. "Alright then," Anubis said.

"Now on to your flaws Soifon," Enma said. Soifon got nervous. "And you should be nervous," Enma said sighing then spoke up again, "Your relationship with the previous 2nd Division, Onmitsukido, and Executive Militia leader might come up to question. Which I will be asking and it not that many. Now I must ask are you just a stalker or do you have feelings for Yoruichi Shihoin?" Enma said. Soifon blushed and she look like she was about to cry. "And I mean by my question. Do. You. Love. Her, and do please answer me. I am asking as a God" Enma said.

It took a while but Soifon answered. "Yes," Soifon said nodding her head with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, and can you please tell her that when you see her again," Enma said. Soifon nods her head.

"Well I think that will clear up some things, and also try not to be strict so much, alright," Enma said. Soifon answer with a simple yes. "Good and that ends the review of the 2nd Division. Good luck Soifon," Enma said. "And we will take are leave," Anubis said getting up at the same time as Enma and Soifon. Enma and Soifon bow at each other than Anubis and Soifon bow at each other. Enma and Anubis then left Soifon's quarters.

Just about when Enma and Anubis were about to leave the 2nd Division they saw Yoruichi at the entrance.

"So had did she take it?" Yoruichi asked. "She took it well and I got her to open up a bit, but I had to use my god status for her to open. I kind of felt bad doing that," Enma said. "I think that was the best choice," Yoruichi said. "Well then I guess I feel better a bit then," Enma said. "But she just told us how she feels about you and we know that you know. So we have a question. Do you feel the same way about her and she does you?" Anubis said. "And were asking as Gods. So if you walk away. You will and always regret it. Cause Gods and Goddesses are not forgiving as you think," Enma said.

Yoruichi started to walk away. Enma and Anubis drew their weapons and then disappeared in a flash. They reappear in front of Yoruichi with their swords aim at her throat. They were also in their true forms.

Enma was wearing a full blood red suit of samurai armor.

Anubis head was in its black fur jackal state and he was wearing full Egyptian armor.

"What did I just said!" Enma yelled bring his katana closer to Yoruichi's neck. "I believe you said you wanted an answer about how she feel about Soifon. Of course I could wrong," Anubis said bringing his double sided war axe staff closer to Yoruichi neck. "So care to answer or should we prove to you that you are no much to two gods," Enma said. "Fine, yes I do care for her," Yoruichi said. Enma and Anubis brought their weapons closer to Yoruichi's neck. "Buzzt, wrong answer," Anubis said. "You got one life line left. Would you care to waste it," Enma said. Tears started to flow from Yoruichi eyes. "Yes, I do love her," Yoruichi said finagling confessing. "You don't have to explain were gods and we know," Anubis said. "But I think that the love you will share would have had dissolved the burden," Enma said. "So little kitten take this advice for this old dog go in there and just let your emotions go wild," Anubis said. "But not too much we don't want to bring to much attention to the 2nd Division," Enma said. Yoruichi laugh then said, "Oh there going to a lot of attention at the 2nd Division quarters," Yoruichi said with a smirk. "Oh crap," was the only thing that Anubis said. "Dear us what did we just do?" Enma said. "I don't know but let's leave the scene of the crime before we become suspects," Anubis said heading to the 3rd Division quarters. "Yeah better go join him before the fun begins for you two," Enma said joining Anubis. Yoruichi grin was still on her face then she disappeared.


	5. Reviews pt2

Chapter 5 Reviews pt. 2

Enma and Anubis were back in their shinigami uniform. "Well onward I believe," Anubis said. "Yes I believe so," Enma said heading towards the 3rd Division quarters. "So who are the next Captain and Lieutenant?" Enma asked. Anubis summoned the folder and handed it to Enma. "Captain Rojuro Otoribashi and Lieutenant Izuru Kira, of course the bird brain Vizard (A/N: I like this spelling better)," Enma said. "This shouldn't take long then," Anubis said. Enma nods his head and knock on Rojuro's quarter's door.

The voice behind the door yelled it was open so Enma open the door. "Captain Rojuro I am here to give your review," Enma said. Rojuro nods his head and offer a seat for Enma and Anubis. Anubis thanked Rojuro. Enma sat down and open the folder. "To get to the point, I had not that much info to go on. So bear with me," Enma said. Rojuro nods his head. "So to get to the point I have scored you at near perfect. With your abilities to control your hollows power and how you were able to hold yourself up in a battle with multiple hollow infected shinigami," Enma said. Rojuro nodded his head. "And you can ask question if you want to," Anubis said. Rojuro shakes his head. "People have been quite doing their reviews," Enma said. "We have been going through tough times," Rojuro said. "Yes the death of the first six lieutenants," Anubis said. "Yes that is true, but we must move on though, and on to Izuru Kira. He was score at above average. Almost an almost perfect," Enma stop then sigh. "Should I continue?" Anubis asked. Enma nods his head. "I shall be explaining the 3rd Division flaws. I have seen that your hollow powers have distance yourself from your fellow shinigami except the other Captains and Lieutenants. This may cause problems when commanding a squad of rookie shinigami. They may not trust your orders," Anubis said. Rojuro again nods his head.

"Now Izuru Kira, his flaws would have been that he was too much worrying about his friends then his squad mates. This may have gotten him killed or his friends killed. I know about his friend Rangiku Matsumoto and her relationship with the previous Captain of this Division, Gin Ichimaru. This relationship I believe that would have led to deadly results. Now that both Gin and Izuru are gone, and this makes me feel horrible saying this. I believe that there will be no problems involving this Division for now on," Anubis finished.

Anubis got up then bowed then left the room. Enma got up himself then started to speak, "Sorry, Gin and Rangiku relationship mirrors a relationship a friend of ours. Before him and someone that he loved could tell each other how they felt, that person died in a war on a level you will never understand." Enma bow then left the room.

Enma caught up with Anubis and asked Anubis, "Can you do the next review?" Anubis nods his head. "Then off to the 4th Division quarters then," Enma said.

When they reach the 4th Division captain's quarter Anubis knock on the door. They heard a weak come in and Enma open the door. When Anubis entered the room he saw a woman that reminded him of a woman that he once loved. Enma looked at Anubis and smiled.

"Ah, Enma-senpai, Anubis-senpai welcome," Restu Unohana said. Anubis and Enma sighed. "Greeting Captain Restu Unohana, as you know I am Anubis and I will be doing this review. Also you can drop the senpai and sama. Enma and I would love the other honorifics," Anubis said. Unohana nods her head then says, "Very well Enma-san, Anubis-san you can have a seat." Anubis and Enma bow to Unohana and take their seats.

Anubis lets out a deep breath and begins to speak, "I am here to report your score 4th Division Captain Restu Unohana of a near perfect, for your skills in battle and healing, but mostly healing. Your skills at healing have been proven to be the best with the battle with Sosuke Aizen," Anubis said. Unohana nods her head then thanks Anubis-san. "Now Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, she was scored to above average for her skills at healing, but she almost score to almost perfect. I will explain during the second part of this review which will be now" Anubis said. Unohana smiled then nods her head. "And Captain you can ask questions if you want to," Enma said. Unohana shook her head. "Very well then, the second part of this review we will be discussing the flaws of you and your lieutenant," Anubis said. Unohana nods her head. "Good, I will be starting with Captain. You seem to be a little too kind and caring, and your enemies could take advantage of that, and my result in your death and your squad. Also I know they are your subordinates please try to carry your own weapon. Your subordinate carrying the sword could lose it or they could be kill and the sword taken from them, and your sword is a part of you so you shouldn't be apart from you at any time except when you are sleeping," Anubis said then sighed.

Unohana nods her head then says, "I will try to have Minazuki with me for now on." Anubis nods his head and then spoke, "Very well. I well will now explain what flaws Isane had." Unohana became sadden. "I know it ill to speak about the dead, but this must be told," Enma said. Unohana nods her head with tears in her eyes. Anubis sighed then spoke, "Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu flaws were being rash in battle. Like someone Enma and I know and who fell in love with Insane and they do have some similar traits, but were here to talk about Isane flaws not traits she shares with the one person to truly fall in love with her. Another flaw she had was that she worried about her sister Kiyone. Another trait that she shares with War is that she cares for her 'younger siblings' like me." Enma chuckled a bit. "It was these flaws that Isane was mark above average and will you please excuse me," Anubis said getting up and bowing to Unohana. Anubis then left the room.

"Sorry, about that. Anubis truly cares for War and sensing what War going through is really killing him. Anubis is the oldest child of his generation of gods and he never really had an older sibling to guide and help him. So War filled that spot when she first met him when he was younger. And speaking of War, Anubis was right she and Isane. They do share traits and that why I believe that why she chose Isane. They are both rash. War has always been the first to attack. They care for their younger siblings. Like War with Anubis and Isane with Kiyone, and how they see you and Death as mother figures. War grew up without a mother and father. So Death and another friend of my and Anubis name Corruption filled that spot. Of course there another reason why Anubis is in the state he is in now. You remind him of someone he loved, and she did love him back but their love could not continue without consequences. You remind him of her. You share so many traits with her mostly be motherly, caring, and just your nature around everybody reminds him of her. So you can guess that he fell in love with you the second he saw you," Enma said. "Anubis-san is quite a handsome god," Unohana said. Enma laughed then said, "Well I think he might like to hear that." "I think I might have to consider this," Unohana said. Enma laughed then said, "I hope you two can fall in love with each other then, because I did see the way you looked at him in a very loving way." Enma then got up bow then left the room to catch up to Anubis.


End file.
